


Final Evidence

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [10]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual remark forces Nick to make a major decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyrighted to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris and Shenandora for beta reading and suggestions.
> 
> This is the tenth part of my "Evidence"-Series that begins with [A Piece of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246186) and continues with [Evidence of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246218), [Lack of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246300), [Plain Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246801), [Circumstantial Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247359), [Evidence of Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247806), [Unexpected Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250108), [Evidence of Fear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250139) and [Twisted Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/316276). It contains several references to the previous stories, so you should read those first in order to be up to date with the plot. "Final Evidence" begins exactly where "Twisted Evidence" left off.

**Final Evidence**  
by PJ  
February 2006

 

Natalie was bent over her microscope when she became aware of the tingling sensation in her arm. "Lacroix, how dare you ---" she began, turning around and stopping in midsentence as she gazed into Nick's unreadable face.

She looked back to the bandage at her arm, refusing to believe what her senses were telling her. "Oh my god," she breathed in alarm and jumped from her chair. "It was you!"

Nick made a step towards her, but he stopped as she backed up against the wall, fear evident in her eyes.

"Why, Nick?" Nat asked, noting with relief that he didn't approach any further. "Has he turned you completely around now? Are you back to killing again? And scaring the hell out of people?"

Nick shook his head. "No, Nat. I ----."

"Nick?" Schanke's voice sounding from the hall interrupted him. A moment later Schanke appeared at the door, taking in the scene in the morgue. Natalie was standing with her back against the wall, a frightened expression on her face that dissolved into relief as she became aware of his presence. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked confused.

Nick turned to him. "No, everything is fine," he replied.

"But…" Schanke began, casting an inquiring glance at Natalie.

"Let's go," Nick urged him towards the exit.

Natalie released the breath she had been holding and moved away from the wall. After a few moments of contemplation she grabbed her purse and headed towards her car.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Schanke wanted to know after Nick had started the Caddy's engine.

"Nothing," Nick said gloomily.

"Nothing? It sure didn't look like nothing," Schanke implied. But when he looked at his partner's face, he knew that he wouldn't get any more information. At least not from him.

* * *

Natalie parked a block away from the Raven and walked towards the club. After entering she hesitated a moment to move forward as she suddenly felt very vulnerable among the predatory patrons. But then she spotted Lacroix at the bar who regarded her curiously. Taking a deep breath, she made her way through the crowd and advanced him.

"Dr. Lambert, what a surprise. Don't tell me that Nicholas got himself arrested again," Lacroix greeted her.

"He's done far worse. Can we talk?"

Lacroix raised his eyebrows and led her into his office.

"Could you explain this?" Nat said angrily, showing him her bandaged wrist.

"Nicholas?" Lacroix asked after he had unwrapped the bandage and carefully examined the wound.

Natalie nodded, shivering slightly as the memory returned. "I thought it was you, but this evening I realized that it was him, when I could suddenly sense him."

"Do you wish me to take proper care of the wound?" Lacroix offered.

"No!" Nat exclaimed, quickly withdrawing her hand. "I don't want your teeth anywhere near my skin. What I want is an explanation. Did he lose control?"

"Had this happened several weeks ago, my answer would be yes. But meanwhile he has regained his normal strength through proper nourishment. I'm afraid he did this on purpose."

Natalie blanched.

"Is this not the answer you wished to hear?" Lacroix inquired.

Nat shook her head. "I could forgive him a lapse in control. But attacking me on purpose, no. Why would he do such a thing?"

"I suggest that you ask him that. Or are you afraid now?"

"Afraid? Furious is more like it." Natalie turned on her heels and rushed out of Lacroix's office.

* * *

When Nick entered the Raven after his shift, Lacroix regarded him probingly. "I received a complaint today," he stated.

Nick looked at him, confused. "What kind of complaint?"

"Vicious assault on the unsuspecting. Really, Nicholas…" Lacroix replied smugly.

Nick swallowed. "Nat?"

"Would you care to explain your action? I know it was done on purpose."

"I wanted her to realize what she was dealing with. Do you think I didn't notice that she became drawn towards you?"

"A natural reaction due to the weak bond we share," Lacroix explained calmly.

"No. I know what you're doing," Nick returned heatedly.

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "Indeed?"

"You're preparing her, you want to bring her across! I won't allow that."

"We cannot stay here forever, Nicholas. When we move on, a decision will have to be made. And that decision will either break her heart or end her mortal life. Which do you prefer?"

Nick gazed at his father with a frown on his face. "She doesn't want to be brought across," he stated stubbornly.

"Are you certain? Or is it rather that you don't want her to become one of us?"

Nick cast his eyes to the floor. His father knew him too well. "I don't want her to know everything about my past. I couldn't bear to see the horror in her eyes," Nick muttered.

"So instead you choose to attack her in order to give her a glimpse of what you really are. Your logic is intriguing," Lacroix said mockingly.

"I hadn't meant for her to find out that it was me," he confirmed miserably.

"A little out of practice, are we? Instead of getting frightened of me as you obviously had intended, she comes running to me, complaining about you. Congratulations, Nicholas. Your plan has worked out admirably well."

Nick cast his sire an angry glare and bolted out of the Raven.

* * *

Landing on Natalie's balcony, he peeked through the open door and saw her on the couch, a journal in her lap.

"What do you want, Nick? It's almost sunrise," Natalie asked without looking up from her journal.

Nick was slightly taken aback by the hostile tone. Hesitantly he stepped into the living-room. "We need to talk, Nat," he stated.

Natalie put the journal aside and fixed him with a glare. "Alright, I'm listening. Why the attack?"

"I did it to protect you."

"To protect me?" Nat asked in disbelief. "From whom?"

"From yourself. I know what happened between you and Lacroix. These things can become addictive. And sooner or later you'd be begging for him to bite you."

"No, never!" Nat objected, repulsion evident on her face.

"Believe me, Nat. I've seen it often enough. Hell, I've done it often enough."

The fear was back in her eyes, but otherwise she stood her ground. "If this is so, I still don't understand why you bit me."

"To bring you back to your senses. I wanted you to be aware what you're dealing with."

"Nick, I know what I'm dealing with. The time I had to spend at Lacroix's house has opened my eyes to a few things."

"And yet you're attracted to him!" Nick said accusingly.

Natalie blushed deeply. She opened her mouth to deny it, but Nick interrupted her before she could utter a word. "You don't need to deny it, Nat. My senses are keen. I smelled your arousal when you thought it was him and I tasted it in your blood. I can't even blame you because I know how seductive he can be."

Nat was at a loss for words. "How dare you talk to me like that?" she hollered. "At least he didn't attack me like you did. He promised me delight, not pain. He said a vampire's bite would be pleasurable, but all your bite caused was pain and an oozing wound." With that she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Nick swallowed. "I'm sorry, Nat," he said to the closed door. "The bite can be pleasurable. I wish I could prove that to you…" He turned towards the balcony, but realized that it was already past sunrise. Cursing silently, he stretched out on the couch.

* * *

Sleep eluded him. The steady heartbeat coming from the bedroom told him that Nat didn't have these problems. Silently he rose and approached the door. It wasn't locked. He opened it carefully and glanced inside. Natalie was fast asleep, a beam of sunlight caressing her hair. Nick gazed in awe at her beauty. He had rarely seen her in daylight.

Evading the light, he moved towards the curtains and closed them properly. Then he approached the bed and sat down beside her. Her bandaged arm was lying on top of the sheets. He raised it carefully and unwrapped the bandage. With a frown he noticed that the wound hadn't begun to heal.

Natalie moaned in her sleep as he brushed his lips across her skin. Then he closed his mouth over the puncture marks and sucked lightly. Nat's heartrate sped up as she drew in a sharp breath. Nick regarded her a moment to make sure that she was still asleep. Then he lapped a few times over the wound and released her arm. After re-fastening her bandage, he left her room and returned to the couch.

Five minutes later Natalie dared to open her eyes and tried to process what had just happened. The brief sensation had been incredible and all of a sudden she understood the danger Nick had tried to warn her about…

* * *

Nat woke around sunset from a restless sleep and moved into the bathroom to take a shower. As she removed her bandage she was amazed to find the wound almost healed. Remembering that she had a houseguest, she donned her robe and went into the living-room, reluctant to face him after what he had done. But Nick had already left.

* * *

As soon as it was dark enough Nick had headed towards his loft for a shower and nourishment. When he arrived at the precinct, he was surprised to see several officers, including Schanke, leave the briefing room. "Did I miss something?" Nick asked his partner.

"Detective Schanke will get you up-to-date on things," Captain Cohen stepped in. "I hope he was right about your abilities. I'm looking forward to your performance."

Nick shot an alarming glare at Schanke. He wouldn't have disclosed anything? "What is she talking about, Schank?" he hissed.

Schanke raised his hands in a soothing gesture and took a step backwards. "Relax, Nick. I didn't say anything."

"What did she mean with ‘my abilities'?" Nick demanded to know.

"It's about the upcoming Police Charity Ball. Each department is supposed to contribute something to the entertainment and afterwards there will be an auction where the performers can be bought for an evening. None of the guys present had anything to come up with. So I mentioned that you own that big grand piano ---"

"You did what?"

"I merely suggested that you could play a song or two. I mean, I never actually heard you play, but I guess you know how to play a little, do you?"

"Yes, Schanke, I know how to play ‘a little'," Nick replied wearily.

"Good, then that's settled."

"I won't do it," Nick stated.

"What? Come on Nick, you can't let us down here. The department's honour is at stake."

"I'm not playing in front of a bunch of donut eating cops and I won't be auctioned off as someone's evening entertainment!" Nick exclaimed resolutely. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Nick cringed inwardly. This constant companionship with Lacroix is having a bad influence on your social manners, he scolded himself.

"It's for charity, Nick," Schanke reminded him. "And there won't be just cops. It's a big social event. Even the mayor will be present, not to mention the commissioner."

Nick sighed. "All right. But I get to choose what I'm going to play."

"Yeah, sure fine," Schanke beamed, relieved.

* * *

When Nick returned to the mansion after his shift, he found a glowering Lacroix. "Is something wrong?" Nick asked, not sure what had darkened his master's mood.

"You could have called," Lacroix said reproachfully.

"I hadn't planned to stay past sunrise. We had an argument and Nat was already on the edge. I didn't want to annoy her any further by calling you."

"I was waiting for you, Nicholas," Lacroix said in a low voice that caused the hair on the back of Nick's neck to stand. The rough undertone conveyed a warning and Nick wasn't sure if that warning was representing Lacroix's present mood or directed at last night's omission. All he knew was that it sparked a desire in him as well as the feeling of disappointment at having missed something his master had planned.

Without further comment Lacroix walked upstairs into his bedroom. Nick followed hastily. "Lucien, I'm sorry if I spoiled your plans," he said.

Lacroix merely shot him a strenuous glare. "Get naked," he commanded.

Nick shivered slightly at the imperious tone, but complied as he noticed that his master did the same.

"On your knees," Lacroix instructed, nodding towards the bed.

Again Nick complied with a hint of nervousness. Lacroix watched his protégé, as he moved onto the bed and bent slightly forward. He obviously expected to be taken from behind, but Lacroix had something else in mind. He stepped in front of him and pushed Nick's knees apart with his hands. "Nice," he commented with a leering glance at Nick's beginning arousal. "Now lean backwards."

Nick shot him a curious look and did as he was asked. Instantly his arms were restrained and cuffed to the headboard, rendering him immobile. Nick raised his head and saw his master approaching the bed with the fluent grace of a predator. Lacroix casually brushed his finger along Nick's growing arousal and smiled as his son drew in a sharp breath. Nick raised his hips in an effort to rub himself against Lacroix's lingering hand.

"Don't exert yourself yet, Nicholas," Lacroix said in a low voice. "I intend to take my time with you tonight. I will make you become harder than you ever deemed possible."

Nick's throat went dry. He felt a tightening in his groin at Lacroix's words alone. Before he had time to comment, his lips were claimed in a searing kiss. Nick opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to be sucked into his master's mouth. He moaned in delight as he realized that his master was giving him a preview of what awaited him further down. Nick wished he had his hands free so that he could brush them through Lacroix's hair. Instead he could only use his tongue and lips to take a little bit of control over the encounter. But soon he felt bereaved even of this opportunity as Lacroix abandoned his mouth and moved his lips towards his chest.

While licking his path further down towards Nick's navel, Lacroix used his hands to caress Nick's ribcage. He let his thumbs flick over Nick's nipples, feeling them harden under the teasing touch. Nick groaned in desire as Lacroix's mouth travelled further downwards, past his navel.

But instead of attending to his growing need, Lacroix's lips made a detour over Nick's hips, while his hands kept stroking his inner thighs, torturously close to the area where he needed to be touched most. Nick whimpered as Lacroix inched his mouth slowly closer, yet continued to linger on the sensitive tissue surrounding his goal.

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed in ecstasy as smooth lips covered his tip. He wanted to thrust himself into the moist cavern, but his master's weight on his thighs prevented him from doing anything like that. Agonizingly slow, Lacroix sucked him completely into his mouth. And then he began to move his lips up and down on him in an ever increasing rhythm. Nick groaned in delight, finally feeling some relief of the tension. But steadily another need increased. "Lucien! I need your blood!" he cried out.

The sensation stopped for a moment. "You will come only when I say so," he was told. "And I am far from finished yet." Taking Nick back into his mouth, Lacroix began to suck on him, while his hands applied arousing caresses on the sensitive skin surrounding the rigid organ.

By now Nicholas was shivering from sheer exertion. Every muscle was strained to the limit and droplets of blood began to appear on his brow. His member was hard as steel under Lacroix's tongue.

Finally Lacroix let go of him, but continued to stroke his length with his hand. Nick moaned something incoherent as the elder bent his head to the side and nipped at his neck. The small taste was intoxicating.  
"Now, Nicholas!" Lacroix whispered and led the eager mouth to his neck, while his own lips never left the wound he had made. Nick struck fiercely and exploded in several violent bursts.

All the while Lacroix continued to stroke him, prolonging his pleasure, and suckled steadily at Nicholas' neck, tasting his climax. There was nothing more delicious.

When his last shudderings had ceased, Nick let go of his master's neck. After Lacroix had removed the cuffs, Nick brushed his arm across his brow. "Oh god," he groaned and sank back into the pillows, his entire body still shivering from overexertion.

Lacroix pressed himself closer against his son and licked the remnants of blood from his brow. "You're so delicious when you come," he observed. "It's what enslaved me when I took your blood for the first time."

Nick cast him a questioning look.

"Janette had you all worked up in her unique way, and when I brought you across, you climaxed so violently, I had to be careful not to drain you beyond the point of return."

"I never realized that," Nick replied astonished.

Lacroix stretched comfortably out beside him and crossed his arms behind his back. "Prepare me, Nicholas. So that I can take complete possession of you," he requested throatily.

Grinning, Nick moved on top of him and pressed his mouth onto Lacroix's, letting his tongue roam around in his master's mouth. At the same time he rubbed his groin against his lover, causing Lacroix's hardness to collide with his own.

The elder let his hand wander down Nick's back, slipping it between his buttocks. Once he had found his goal, he began to press steadily into it, causing Nick to increase his grinding motions in a wild rhythm. Lacroix matched his pace by flicking his finger in and out of him, certain that this would drive him crazy any minute.

"I think we are both ready for more," Lacroix observed hoarsely and watched as Nicholas nodded before moving from him into his former position, bent on his knees. His master came up behind him and grabbed his hips. He pressed himself against Nick's opening and found his flesh wonderfully yielding, a result of his thorough treatment before.

Nick gasped when he was all the way in. Lacroix wrapped his arms around Nick's chest and raised him upwards, placing a trail of soft kisses onto his neck. Then he began to withdraw and enter him anew. He continued with increasing force and speed, always revelling in the sensation to be gratefully welcomed by Nick's inner muscles. His hand found Nick's throbbing member and he rubbed it in the same rhythm with which he pounded into him.

As Lacroix felt himself posed at the edge, he gave one more powerful thrust and then another and yet another, before granting them the release they both yearned for. He offered Nick his wrist and bit savagely into his son's neck, indulging once more in the blissful nectar that was uniquely Nicholas.

* * *

"So I take it that your explanation wasn't taken well," Lacroix observed, while Nick prepared to get ready for his shift.

"Not really. She complained that I wasn't tender enough."

Lacroix chuckled. "Poor doctor. All the time she fantasizes about the passion you'd share once you'd give in to your feelings, and then her illusions are so cruelly crushed by your behaviour. Really, Nicholas."

"It's better this way. And I don't want you to fuel any false hopes," Nick said in a warning tone.

"If that is what you wish," Lacroix sighed.

* * *

Schanke had rarely seen his partner in such raised spirits. "Wow, Nick, you're positively beaming," he commented.

Nick looked almost embarrassed now as he shrugged, but the broad grin didn't leave his face. "Well, I had a great day," he said conspiratorially.

"Uhu. Mind going into detail?"

"Yes," Nick replied.

Schanke sighed. "I remember when Myra and I used to have fun long into the night when I came home from dayshift. That was before Jenny was born of course. Now I'm just tired when I come home. Am I getting old, Nick?"

Nick cast his partner a doubtful glance. "Don't ask me, Schank. But somehow I doubt that you'll ever get too old for that kind of fun."

"Thanks Nick," Schanke said with relief. "I think I should get myself an extra large cup of coffee and hope it will get me through the remaining night."

Nick and Schanke entered the break room where several officers were gathered around a table. "Oh, look at Hopkins," one of them said. "He was less bulky once. Too much desk duty doesn't do him any good."

"What are you looking at?" Schanke asked, approaching the table, where several photographs lay scattered.

"Old file photos," Jenkins explained. "We're planning to put an album together for Johnson's retirement."

"Great idea," Schanke said approvingly.

"Hm, Schanke, let's see what time has done to you," Jenkins continued, picking out another picture. "You definitely had more hair back then."

"Yeah sure. That was how many years? At least ten, I'd say. Everybody changes with time."

"Yeah, except for Knight," Jenkins observed, holding up a photograph of Nick. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he looks even younger now than on his picture. How do you do that, Nick?"

Nick froze. Then he turned towards Jenkins. "Must be the haircut," he said with a shrug. "And lots of exercise."

* * *

Back in the car Nick was unusually quiet.

"What's the matter, Nick?" Schanke asked, wondering how his partner could turn from high voltage to gloom within minutes.

"I don't age," Nick replied.

"So what? Take what Jenkins said as a compliment."

"No, this is serious, Schanke. If Jenkins noticed it, others will notice it soon as well."

"Meaning?"

"It's time to move on," Nick said quietly.

Schanke stared at his partner. "You want to leave?"

"I have to. It's dangerous not to pay attention to the signs."

"So you just leave and that's it?" he asked incredulously.

"It has been better in the past."

"You have friends here that care for you, Nick," Schanke indicated.

"That's always the hardest part. You will get another partner, I'm sure. Someone who joins you on coffee and donuts."

"I don't want another partner, Nick. And what about Nat? She loves you. Are you planning to break her heart?"

"I guess I already did," Nick whispered.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Nicholas? You seem preoccupied somehow," Lacroix observed. He had expected his son to be in higher spirits after the treatment he had received the previous day.

Nick let out a heavy sigh. "Someone mentioned today that I don't seem to age."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"So, I guess, that's it. Time to move on."

Lacroix nodded and took a sip from his beverage. A hardly perceptible frown shadowed his face. "I agree. Any plans?"

"I don't know. Europe?"

"Wherever is fine for you."

"I can't think about it right now. I'm too beat," Nick muttered.

Lacroix placed his hand gently on Nick's shoulder. "Take as much time as you need, Nicholas."

"Thank you, Lucien."

Lacroix regarded his son thoughtfully. He had to be careful not to let him slip into one of his depressions. A distraction was in order. He took him by the hand and led him up the stairs into his bedroom. There he slowly began to undress him.

"Lucien, I ---" Nick protested weakly.

"Sssh. Just relax," Lacroix soothed his child. When he had relieved him of all his clothes, he motioned for him to lie down on the bed. Then he quickly discarded his own garments and joined Nicholas on the bed, pressing himself against him.

The touch of his master was enough to send a shiver through Nick's body. He felt himself grow hard despite his mental exhaustion. Lacroix noticed the stirrings in his son and moved half on top of him. Nick couldn't suppress his rising desire as he felt his master's gentle nudge against his buttocks. He spread his legs invitingly and was soon rewarded with Lacroix's probing touch at his opening.

But instead of taking straight possession of his lover, Lacroix chose to linger at his entrance, moving only his tip in and out at a casual pace. Nick clawed his hands into the sheets as his entire body tensed. Lacroix's teasing motions were incredibly arousing and he yearned for completion. A tongue lapping languidly along his spine added to the stimulation. He tried to draw him deeper inside, his inner walls aching for contact, but he found himself genuinely trapped under his master's powerful body.

Then, without warning Lacroix thrust himself all the way in. Nick groaned in fulfilment. He was torn between the desire to keep him just there and the urge to feel his deep thrust again. After what seemed an eternity Lacroix withdrew and repeated the maneuvre with equal force. Now he shortened the interval between his strokes, driving himself towards the edge. He offered Nicholas his wrist and bit simultaneously into his shoulder, climaxing violently deep within his lover.

When their mutual shuddering had subsided, Nicholas placed a grateful kiss on his master's wrist that was now freshly healed. "Stay with me like this," he mumbled, before slipping into oblivion.

* * *

"May I ask how you're planning to quit this life?" Lacroix asked on the following evening after Nicholas had joined him in the kitchen.

"I thought to just simply resign."

"No dramatic end for Detective Knight?"

"No. Schanke and Nat will know that it's a lie and let something slip. I'll simply say that I've come to the decision to start over with my friend in another country. In time Detective Knight will be forgotten."

"With your friend?"

"Yes," Nick replied with a smile. "Would you accompany me to the Police Charity Ball? I'm giving a piano performance."

"I'd be honoured."

* * *

Nick was on his way to Cohen's office when Schanke stepped into his way. "On a word Nick, before you make the biggest mistake of your life," Schanke said and dragged him into an empty interview room.

"What is it, Schank?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I've found the solution to your problem," he announced and waved a bottle in front of his face.

"What's that?" Nick wanted to know.

"I talked to Myra, the cosmetics queen. I said that we had to make you look older for an undercover assignment and she came up with this. Apply this to your hair here and there and voilà, you'll look like a distinguished gentleman going grey at the temples."

Nick took a moment to digest the information. Then he shook his head. "I don't think that's going to work, Schanke. One day I'll forget to apply it and walk out like my old self."

"Nick, I promise, I'll keep reminding you," Schanke begged.

Nick was really touched by Schanke's attempt to keep him here. "I appreciate the effort, Schanke," he said softly, squeezing his partner's shoulder. "But I know when it's time to leave."

"Damn you, Nick!" Schanke mumbled under his breath as Nick left the room.

* * *

"Yes, Detective?" Captain Cohen looked up from her desk as Nick entered her office.

"Captain, I'm going to resign," he stated simply and handed her his resignation.

"Now, wait a moment," Cohen held him back as he was about to turn. After perusing what he had written, she let out a breath. "You seem pretty resolute about your decision, Detective. Is there no way those personal reasons you state can be overcome here? I hate to lose one of my best detectives."

"No, Captain, I'm planning on leaving Canada and moving to Europe," Nick replied.

"Europe?" Cohen repeated surprised. "Do you have any relatives over there?"

"No, but I won't be alone, if that's your concern, Captain," Nick assured her.

"You know, you'd be in for a promotion in a couple of years if you stayed with us," Cohen pulled her last resort.

Nick suppressed a smile at her tactics. "I'm aware of that, Captain. But it doesn't change my decision."

Cohen sighed and nodded in resignation. "I happen to know some commissioners in England. That might be helpful to get you a job there," she offered.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure yet where I'm going to settle. I'll probably be travelling around for some time first."

"But you aren't backing out of the Charity Ball, are you, Detective?" Cohen asked.

Nick gave her a sly smile. "No Captain, I'll stay until the ball."

"Good, perhaps we can change your mind until then."

With a nod Nick stepped out of her office.

* * *

Nick dreaded a visit to the morgue. He hadn't seen Natalie since he'd spent the day on her couch. He wasn't sure what her attitude was towards him and he had no idea how to tell her about his impending departure.

As always he could rely on Schanke when it came to spreading the news. "Did you hear that Nick is leaving?" he asked.

Natalie dropped the scalpel she had held in her hand and turned to Nick in shock.

"Schanke, would you mind giving us a minute," Nick said. "It's time, Nat," he continued after the door had closed behind his partner. "You knew this day would come eventually."

"Did Lacroix persuade you to leave?" Natalie wanted to know.

"No, it was my own decision. The other day one of the officers mentioned that I don't seem to age. I'm sorry, Nat, I hadn't meant for you to find out like this."

"Oh yeah?" Natalie scoffed. "Did you intent to tell me at all? Or would I have walked into an empty loft one day?"

Nick cringed at the accusation in her voice. Actually this had been what he had thought best.

Natalie took his silence as confirmation. "And he's coming with you," she stated.

"Of course," Nick replied.

"Are you going to tell me where you're heading?" she asked.

"Europe. We don't know where exactly," he replied evasively.

"Great. No good-bye and no forwarding address, right? I had expected a little more from you, Nick."

"Nat," he said soothingly and reached for her arm, stroking her wrist absently. "It has been better that way in the past."

"For you perhaps, but not for the ones you left behind," Nat countered and turned away from him, ignoring the steady throbbing in her wrist. Only when she heard the closing of the door did she turn back around to discover that he was gone.

* * *

"Hmm, you look delicious, mon fils," Lacroix crooned as Nick regarded himself in front of the mirror. "We should go out more often in the future."

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" Nick asked. He had been a bit disappointed when Lacroix had announced that he would join him later after he had finished his broadcast.

"I'll be there in time to hear you play," the elder assured him.

Nick nodded in reply and left the loft.

* * *

Natalie applied the last finishing touches to her make-up. Sighing, she regarded herself in the mirror. Why did she bother to look nice at all? He hadn't even asked her to go with him to the ball. Grabbing her purse, she headed downstairs and stopped in her tracks as she discovered the Caddy parked in front of her apartment building, Nick leaning casually against its passenger door. He looked splendid in his tuxedo.

"I thought you might want a ride," he stated with an open smile. "That is if you haven't got another date."  
Stepping aside, he opened the door for her.

Natalie gave him a questioning look and sat down in the car. It was hard to remain mad with him when he smiled like that. "I appreciate it that you remembered me at all. I guess you're busy packing and tying up your cases?"

"I didn't want to leave with you still mad at me," he said.

"So if I remain mad, you're going to stay?"

Nick let out a sad laugh and reached for her hand to squeeze it. "Nice try, Nat. Schanke even tried to persuade me to dye my hair."

"Damn you, Nick. Why can't you at least tell me where you're heading? I just want to know how you're doing. Is that too much to ask?"

Nick killed the engine when they had reached their destination and turned towards her, brushing a hand along the side of her face. "I promise to write on occasion. Is that fair enough?"

Natalie nodded and brushed a stray tear from her eye.

Then Nick led her into the ballroom. Knowing that this was probably their last evening together, she was resolved to enjoy it. She cherished every moment she spent in Nick's arms when he asked her to dance. And when he had to deliver his performance, she made sure to get a seat in the front row.

Nick had chosen several pieces by Beethoven. Once he had started to play, he lost himself in the music, playing with passion and virtuosity. When his performance was finished, there was a moment of stunned silence before the audience applauded for several minutes.

Then came the part Nick dreaded most. He felt terribly foolish as the auction began. In the beginning his female co-workers outbid themselves, raising the bid to 600 dollars. Nick cast a helpless glance at Natalie who joined the bidding, but decided that 1000 dollars was more than she could afford. The final bidding contest developed between the commissioner's wife and the mayor's wife who were each planning major dinner parties and were in need of musical entertainment.

It seemed that the mayor's wife gave up at 4000 dollars. "4100 going once," the auctioneer announced.  
"Going twice."

Nick resigned himself to his fate.

"Ten thousand," a smooth voice announced.

All heads turned towards the direction where Lacroix was standing, seemingly undisturbed by the commotion he had just stirred up.

Nick wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or embarrassed.

"Are you sure, sir?" the auctioneer asked. "The last bid was 4100 dollars."

"I am certain," Lacroix affirmed.

The auctioneer cleared his throat. "Ten thousand going once, going twice, sold for ten thousand dollars. Thank you, sir."

Lacroix sauntered over to the stage, holding his hand out for Nicholas.

"You are crazy," Nick whispered as he took the hand and jumped from the stage.

"Would you rather waste your talent by providing entertainment for your commissioner?"

"No," Nick said, the mere thought causing him to shudder. "But you didn't have to exaggerate the amount that much."

"This is a charitable event, is it not? I thought you would approve of me supporting it."

"I do," Nick replied quickly. They were standing close, gazing at each other. A little too close for an occasional observer.

"Of course, I expect a little more than three sonatas by Beethoven," Lacroix mentioned.

Nick grinned at him. "And that would be?"

"An exclusive showing of another of your talents," Lacroix whispered seductively.

Nick cast his eyes down in embarrassment as he felt a sudden tightening in his groin.

"Detective Knight?" Captain Cohen's voice asked from behind.

Nick whirled around, suddenly realizing that he was still holding Lacroix's hand. "Yes, Captain?"

"Is there something you wish to explain?"

"I --- he --- we," Nick began. Then he took a deep breath. "Lacroix and I, we decided to move on. Together." Finally he had said it.

"Detective, your private life is just that – private," Captain Cohen pointed out. "I'd rather have an explanation, why one of my best detectives has the makings of a first class concert pianist and kept this talent successfully hidden all the time."

"I've always told Nicholas not to waste his talent on something as tedious as playing cops and robbers," Lacroix stated and earned a scolding remark from the Captain.

"Detective Knight isn't wasting his talent, Mr. Lacroix. The force needs more men of his calibre."

"Indeed," Lacroix scoffed.

"Lucien, please," Nick tried to keep the discussion from becoming unpleasant. "I'm sorry, Captain, we had this argument before."

"Do me the favour and try not to fall under the influence of this man," Cohen said and turned to go.

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid," Nick whispered.

"800 years to be precise. But we appreciate the warning, don't we?" Lacroix commented amused.

"I wonder if someone had warned me back then, would I have heeded his advice?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You were blinded by lust. You would have done anything to be with your Janette."

"And you used that shamelessly for your own benefit."

"Regrets, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked probingly.

Nick sighed imperceptibly. "No," he replied in a firm voice and squeezed the other's hand. "Let's go."

"Not before I've had a last dance with our lovely coroner," Lacroix announced and bowed slightly in Natalie's direction.

She had watched the scene from afar and was surprised as Lacroix suddenly made his way over to her. When Nick had informed her of their impending departure, she had hoped to see no more of the ancient.

"May I have this dance, Natalie?" he inquired politely and drew her onto the dance floor without awaiting her answer.

"So you've got what you wanted. Happy?" Natalie asked while he led her effortlessly.

"Do you mean that I'm holding you in my arms? Yes, very happy," he replied.

"I mean that Nick is moving on with you," Nat corrected him, annoyed.

"Oh, that. Of course. But you do realize that we're leaving on his account. It's only because of his foolish meddling with the mortal world that he is forced to leave so soon. I on the other hand would have gladly stayed here for another decade. It could have turned out rather interesting, don't you think?"

"No, I don't," Natalie scoffed. In an attempt to steer the conversation into another direction, she inquired, "What will you do with the Raven?"

"Miklos has expressed an interest in taking over. But I recommend strongly that you stay away from the club and do not make any inquiries concerning Nicholas' location. You'll still be under my protection, but you shouldn't challenge destiny by calling attention to yourself."

She nodded in understanding, wondering if she'd ever meet another vampire once they were gone.

When the music ended, Lacroix raised Natalie's hand to his lips, slipping a piece of paper into her palm.  
"Just in case you require assistance," he whispered almost inaudibly. With a final kiss on Natalie's hand Lacroix took his leave and followed his son outside.

Stunned, Natalie gazed at the small card in her hand. He had trusted her with his phone number. Her heart beat with joy. They wouldn't vanish completely. Now she had a way to contact them. If she found Lacroix, she would find Nick.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Nick stood in the empty loft, awaiting the arrival of his master.

"Ready, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked, after he had smoothly landed beside him.

"Yes, except for one thing…"

"The doctor," Lacroix supplied.

Nick nodded.

"Somebody should inform her of your departure."

"I can't say good-bye to her. It has been hard enough to say it to Schanke. I couldn't stand seeing the pain in her eyes. It's better if I just leave."

"If that's what you wish, but don't expect the same unkindness from me," Lacroix said. "I will meet you at the airport."

"Lucien," Nick held him back. "Don't do anything she doesn't want."

Lacroix gave him an undefinable look and left.

* * *

"He's not coming," Natalie stated emotionlessly.

"No." The answer was short, but the pain it brought was immense. Lacroix sat down beside her and turned her head to face him.

"Do you want me to take away your memories of Nicholas?" Lacroix offered.

"No!" Nat exclaimed determinedly. "I mean, Nick has been a part of my life for the last eight years. You can't just take that away from me."

"As you wish," Lacroix replied. "Are you sure that you're going to be all right?"

Natalie nodded mutely, no longer able to suppress her tears.

"Very well, I shall take my leave then," Lacroix said, rising from his seat. "It has been a pleasure, Doctor. You've been a worthy opponent." He moved towards the balcony door when a sob from Natalie caused him to stop. He turned and moved towards her, pulling out his handkerchief. After he had cleaned the tears from her face, he held her gaze and focused on her heartbeat. "When you discover that Nicholas is gone, you will feel relief. You realize that his continuing presence would have been a severe danger to your life. His attack on you has been the final piece of evidence. You will miss him but his departure will be no hindrance to your prospering life." He leaned in to kiss her brow, then he vanished through the open balcony door.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> End of the Evidence Series, but this storyline is continued in [Resuming Relations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/318309).


End file.
